


Writer's Cock

by Nui_the_Super_Lesbian



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Also the endings a bit rushed but I'm sleepy so yeah sorry about that, Awkward Boners, Creampie, Desk Sex, Eh I might as well just come out with it now this was me lol, F/F, Futanari, Married Sex, Vaginal Sex, writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/pseuds/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian
Summary: Dia's having trouble writing, so Hanamaru tries to help by proofreading.





	Writer's Cock

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know, I wanted to have a fic out for her birthday, but fuck it, here's some Hanamaru smut. I hope you enjoy!!!

Dia felt like she’d been staring at her computer screen so long that her eyes were beginning to fry. Although the pain in her eyes could have just been from having to read over the god awful fic she’d been trying to write for the past few weeks. It started out promising, she’d written down the idea in her little notebook and spent an appropriate amount of time fleshing it out and creating a web, all that jazz. But when she actually sat down to write, it felt like she was pulling teeth with a pair of safety scissors. The idea was simple, too: Nozomi and Eli going on a honeymoon cruise, sex ensues, she gets her cock sucked and rails her wife, the end. 

She could handle this, she’d done fics more complex than this before, but why the everloving FUCK did she have to be so fucking self conscious about it??? Her characterization felt extremely off, the fellatio felt like how it had the billions of times she’d written it in other fics, and the ship was just so unrealistic because Nozomi had to be a bitch and marry some red eyed, purple haired bimbo that she barely knew. If only she could just repress the feelings and the NozoEli stan that she was, then she could just go on her merry way, post it online, and get one or two comments from the people that actually did read it. 

Well, Hanamaru read it, too, but she wasn’t sure whether or not she was just humoring her by telling her it was good or not. Her wife was just too goddamn sweet for her own good, it was messing with her mojo like crazy. 

“Whatcha doing, zura?” Speak of the fucking devil, there she was, standing behind her and leaning on the back of her office chair. Dia wasn’t spooked by her wife sneaking up on her, but it did break her train of thought, even if it was pretty messy to begin with. 

Dia just slouched back in her chair and sighed. “I’m trying to write another NozoEli fic, but it’s just not… coming to me.” Maru walked around to Dia’s right, placing a hand on her shoulder as she leaned in to look at the screen. 

“Aww, don’t feel bad, Dia-chan. Everybody gets writer’s block sometimes, zura,” Hanamaru patted her wife’s shoulder, which made Dia feel a little better, “What’s it about, zura?” 

“It’s a honeymoon fic. Nozomi is provocative in public, Eli gets hard, they screw. It’s nothing special, but I just…” Dia paused and took a deep breath, not wanting to have an outburst in front of her wife, “It’s frustrating me.” 

Hanamaru took her hand off her wife’s shoulder, turning around so she could face Dia, who glanced over at her. “Maybe you just need a second opinion, zura. That might get things moving along again.” 

“I don’t know, I don’t think it’s ready yet,” Dia replied, looking back to the travesty that was on her computer screen, “Besides, I’m in the middle of a sex scene, and I’d really like to finish it now or it’s never going to get done.” 

When her eyes went back to Hanamaru, she was greeted with big ol’ puppy dog eyes. Her one weakness. “Pleeeeease?” Maru whined, getting down on her knees and resting her chin on the side of the chair, “Your sex scenes are always the best, and I wanna help you make them even better, zura!” 

Dia’s eyes widened, and she pursed her lips. Sometimes she hated the fact that she married the most adorable little bumpkin in the world. She let out a low growl and licked her lips. “Fine, you can read it, Hanamaru-chan.” 

“Yay!!” Maru cheered, springing up and hopping onto Dia’s lap, which knocked the wind right out of her. For such a squishy girl, she sure felt solid whenever she came down on her like that. You’d think all that plush in her tush would soften the blow, but it didn’t. “So where’s it start, zura?” 

“The paragraph that begins with ‘Why Elicchi, you’re looking awful hard right now~’,” Dia groaned, trying to get comfortable under her wife’s weight. As she did that, however, Maru began to grind her ass into her groin, scooching back into it and pinning Dia to the back of the chair. To reiterate, Hanamaru had a really soft butt. Even in her jeans, that shit still felt like fucking goose feather pillows wrapped in kittens. And that fat, juicy ass was rubbing itself right into Dia’s dick. If she wasn’t hard from writing a blowjob, she sure as hell was now. 

The fact that she was somehow warm didn’t help, and Dia was soon diamond hard within seconds. Hanamaru didn’t seem to notice, however, as she seemed to be rather absorbed by Nozomi giving her wife head under a table in the dining hall. But she could hear her gasp and giggle at the little jokes she wrote in, so at least she was enjoying herself. Dia shifted around in an effort to hide her boner, doing her best to try and hide it from her. Getting hard around her wife wasn’t something she was against, but in this situation, it was extremely uncomfortable. Just as she was about to get in between her legs so she could tuck, Hanamaru moved back, which lightly pushed against the head of Dia’s cock. 

Hanamaru jumped slightly when she felt that, gasping softly and shivering at the feeling of some powerful, hard meat. She stayed still for a few seconds before turning her head around to give Dia a smug smile. God why did she have to look so fucking hot when she smirked like that??? “Why Dia-chan, you’re feeling awfully hard right now, zuuura~” And she even quoted the fic!!! God she was a minx. 

Dia did her best to keep a straight face, despite the fact that she was blushing like a fool. “Hard? Hardly. That’s just my pants you’re feeling, Hanamaru-chan. I’m not that easy to turn on.” Maru just kept smiling back, her eyes narrowing. That was the “I know you’re lying and I love it” look, and it never failed to make Dia feel extremely hot and bothered. There was silence between the two of them for a few second, and each one felt painfully long to our dear Dia. 

“You know,” Maru finally spoke up, moving back so she could sit on Dia’s dick and grind it between her ass and Dia’s thigh, “That sex scene was really yummy, zura. I’m feeling super turned on right now…” Aaaaaand Dia’s poise went right out the fucking window like that one guy at the beginning of the Incredibles. Her throat felt extremely dry right now, and she wanted to say something, but the words were getting caught in her throat. 

Now was the time to let her actions do the talking. 

Without warning, she pushed Hanamaru forward onto the desk, standing up straight as Maru’s ass was hanging off the table. Dia almost tore her pants open as she undid the button and let her pants fall to her knees, reaching into her boxers so she could pull her dick out. She was hard, and big. What she lacked in boob size, she more than made up for in cock size. She wasn’t as careful with Maru’s pants, however, and she just pulled ‘em down so she could get to the goods. Her ass wiggled as it was laid bare before her wife, and there was a massive wet stain in her panties. She wasn’t lying when she said that her fic had turned her on, and that just made Dia feel like a million bucks. 

Dia held her cock steady as she gently pushed it against Maru’s pussy through her panties, teasing her a smidge. She dragged it up and down along the cloth, applying some slight pressure here and there to grind the garment into her. Maru let out an audible moan as she felt Dia poking at her entrance, the noise serving to fire Dia up even more. She couldn’t hold back anymore, she needed it now. She moved Hanamaru’s panties out of the way and pushed her dick in, but not too far in, she still had to take things slow. She pulled out slightly, before going back in, keeping a steady pace as her hips moved back and forth. Hanamaru was so warm and tight, closing around her cock as Dia did her thing. She grabbed hold of Hanamaru’s ass to keep her steady, squeezing those soft buns and kneading them to produce a slight ticklish sensation. That would be good punishment for turning her on with this damn booty. 

Hanamaru’s entire body shivered as she moved back slightly into her wife, although she could barely move with Dia holding her there. She balled up her fists and scratched at the desk, her body tensing up and spasming as she felt Dia move and throb inside of her. She moaned incessantly, holding nothing back as she let herself enjoy this to the fullest. Taking her wife’s dick inside of her was one of the best feelings in the world, and she was gonna cherish every fucking second of this. 

The noises Hanamaru made continued to drive Dia absolutely wild. But she still kept her pace going, if only to do the same to Maru. She knew that she’d crack once she was riled up enough, and she was going to bide her time til that happened. Every so often, she went a little deeper than usual just to keep Maru on edge. Whenever she did, Hanamaru would arch her head back and squeeze her butt together, which wasn’t really hot, but it amused Dia. 

Hanamaru slammed her fist down on the table, turning her head around to look at Dia. She was a fucking sweaty mess, panting like a bitch in heat. “Go on and fuck me already, zura.” She wheezed, trying her best to move back into her wife. Now it was Dia’s turn to smirk. Oh how satisfying it was to toy with her like this. It was absolutely adorable. But not in a sadistic way, she’d never hurt her Maru. Ever. (Am I doing this ship right?) 

Dia went ahead and gave her wife the goods, going at full ramming speed as she went balls deep inside her wife. Hanamaru almost screamed as Dia went all out, her pussy getting extremely tense now. Luckily she was wet as fuck, so her wife could move in and out with ease. Dia pulled back and slammed right in again, smacking her hips into her wife’s butt, which surprisingly softened the impact. Guess it only worked when they were fucking. She picked up the pace from there, thrusting harder and faster with every round she made. Hanamaru was even starting to push back hard enough, too, so she could get Dia in as deep as possible. 

Dia bit her lip as she felt Hanamaru’s slick folds grinding hard against her cock, thrusting her hips in with reckless abandon. Or something. I dunno, intercourse is weird. Anywho, it felt like she was going to burst at any second with this renewed pace. Her wife’s pussy was just so goddamn yummy, and she’d been holding out for a fucking while now. Hanamaru looked like she was feeling the same way, like she was gonna let the floodgates open any second now. And with a few more well timed thrusts, Dia fucking nutted. She sprayed her seed all over the inside of her wife’s pussy, just fucking coating it with spunk like her dick was a goddamn firehose. Maru also got off, letting her whore honey spray out all over Dia’s shaft. 

As Dia released the last of her cum, she pulled her now half chubbed cock out, bringing a bunch of her spunk with her. Maru was just gushing with her seed, and her pussy, if you took a picture of it, would be in the dictionary next to the definition of Creampie. Both of them were panting, sweaty, and satisfied. 

“So…” Maru chuckled, turning around so she could look at Dia, “Is your writer’s block gone?” 

Dia put a finger to her chin and shrugged. “We’ll have to see.”

And then Dia wrote the best goddamn Futa!Eli x Nozomi fic ever, and it got the highest amount of hits she’d ever had: 6

THAT’S ALL FOLKS!!!!


End file.
